


The Right Time

by Dana



Series: Life on Mars Drabbles [58]
Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Community: lifein1973, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-06 14:29:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3137753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dana/pseuds/Dana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam has to suspect something now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Right Time

**Author's Note:**

> [LifeIn1973](http://lifein1973.dreamwidth.org/) Friday drabble challenge #311 – _Heathen_.
> 
> Prompt used = Afraid
> 
> Edited title since first posting it.

Annie knows she's done enough pussyfooting around, and she hates feeling so afraid. Sam has to suspect something now.

'Annie...?'

'Nothing's wrong. I mean, I don't think it's... It's – oh bloody hell. Sam, I'm pregnant.'

His eyes go wide. For one long moment she knows she's done something wrong, he's not saying anything, he isn't even smiling – oh, she's ruined everything.

Only he does finally smile, and she's never seen him so happy. Her heart does a flip.

'It's... not a problem, is it?'

He shakes his head, wraps her in his warm hug.

'No, it most certainly is not.'


End file.
